


Месть подают...

by Mashrumova, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Humor, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Профессор Локхарт не всегда следил за словами, и однажды он должен был поплатиться за это.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Kudos: 5





	Месть подают...

На выходе из Большого зала почему-то образовался затор.

— Что там, Фред? Ты видишь?

— Нужно подойти поближе. А ну-ка, малышня, расступись!

Дружно работая локтями, близнецы протиснулись вперед. Там, перегородив проход, стояли профессора Локхарт, Снейп и Макгонагалл. Локхарт вещал, размахивая руками, полы его небесно-голубой мантии развевались, манжеты ослепляли белизной.

— Мы, профессора, — лицо школы! На нас смотрят юные волшебники, с нас они берут пример. Мы должны не только вести себя безупречно, но и безупречно выглядеть! Вам, профессор Снейп, я по-дружески могу одолжить мои средства для волос, вот увидите, вы себя просто не узнаете!

— Боюсь, мне не пойдет быть блондином, — процедил Снейп сквозь зубы.

— Шутник! — Локхарт погрозил ему пальцем. — Это мой натуральный цвет! А вам, дорогая Минерва, — он обернулся к Макгонагалл, которая скривилась так, словно проглотила ложку «Костероста», — могу дать пару советов по стилю. Ваш наряд... слегка устарел.

Он белозубо улыбнулся, кивнул оторопевшим ученикам и пружинящей походкой удалился.

— Никто не смеет унижать нашего декана, — процедил Джордж.

— Я думаю, профессору Локхарту стоит протестировать одно из наших зелий, — согласно кивнул Фред.

До отбоя оставалось не больше десятка минут, а до кабинета профессора Локхарта — свернуть за угол и немного пройти по пустому коридору.

— Он у нас попляшет, — потирал руки Фред. — Этот напыщенный...

— Надеюсь, это вы не обо мне, мистер Уизли? — За поворотом их поджидал профессор Снейп собственной угрюмой персоной. — Что вы тут делаете? В это время студентам положено быть в своих гостиных.

— Но еще...

— Не желаю ничего слышать. Если не хотите провести выходные за мытьем котлов, марш в спальню.

Близнецы недовольно забормотали, но все же развернулись и уже собирались идти, когда Снейп снова окликнул их:

— И попрошу отдать мне то, что спрятано у вас в кармане, мистер Уизли.

— Там ничего нет, — запротестовал Джордж.

— Быстро, — Снейп протянул руку. — Или пеняйте на себя.

— Отдай ему, придумаем что-нибудь другое, — буркнул Фред.

Джордж нехотя вытащил из кармана и протянул Снейпу фиал темного стекла. Близнецы, понурившись, побрели к башне и уже не увидели, как профессор откупорил фиал, понюхал его содержимое и криво ухмыльнулся.

За завтраком Фред и Джордж были невеселы. Они вяло ковырялись в своих тарелках и не заметили, как к столу Гриффиндора подошла непривычно разрумянившаяся Макгонагалл.

— Внимание, студенты! — она постучала костяшками пальцев по столешнице. — Уроков ЗОТИ сегодня не будет. Профессор Локхарт... Нехорошо себя чувствует. — Фреду показалось, что она с трудом сдерживает улыбку. — Но это не значит, что нужно бездельничать, потратьте время на самостоятельные занятия.

Она ушла, и близнецы переглянулись.

— Что случилось с нашим павлином?

— А вы не знаете? — Ли Джордан перегнулся через стол. — Локхарт сегодня проснулся совершенно лысым! Вопли стояли на весь этаж! Так ему и надо после вчерашнего выступления. Это случайно не вы были?

— Не мы, — протянули в унисон близнецы.

Ли Джордан недоверчиво поцокал языком, а Джордж оглядел преподавательский стол. Снейп неторопливо поглощал яичницу; на его лице, обычно насупленном и хмуром, играла довольная ухмылка.


End file.
